Once Upon a December
by icequeen85
Summary: Jack Frost and Elsa were best friends when Elsa was little, but eventually,she stopped believing in him. Four years later he's back and a romance starts between them. But what happens when Pitch gets involved? Contains Jelsa. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue: She can see me?

**Hey guys, Icequeen here! For those poor unfortunate souls (see what I did there? *wink wink*) that read this chapter before I edited it, I just want to say that I'm sorry. My friend was teaching me how to upload a story and put it there as an example. Anyway, this is my first story and I worked really hard on it. I wrote this chapter months ago and I showed it to my friends for their opinion. I edited like insane and even had to change the plot completely. I will be adding a new chapter every week. So, without further ado, I present to you, _Once Upon a December._**

**_Disclaimer: It would be awesome if owned Dream works or Disney, but I don't. All rights go to the companies that made ROTG and Frozen and all that other crap that I mention in this._**

* * *

Jack's POV

"Mama, Papa! Come see what I can do!" I looked in a castle window to see a young girl with platinum blonde hair. She looked like she was 4 or 5 years old. A pair of tired looking parents came into the room with impatient expressions. "What can it possibly be that could not wait until morning? It is 3:00 in the morning for goodness sake!" the father said.

For a few seconds the girl lost her smile, but quickly regained it "Look" she opened her hand an a pattern of snowflakes appeared above her palm. I nearly fell off of the balcony I was on. _She has ice and snow powers too? _For a moment I just stood on the balcony in silence until I hear the father yell "Princess Elsa Cassandra of Arrendale! What kind of deal have you done with the devil!?" Just then, I heard a baby cry. The mother ran over to a crib I didn't even notice until now. "See what you did Robert? You woke up baby Anna" she said softly.

"We must go to the trolls" the king said. The queen looked at him with a confused expression "But you told me they were just a myth"

"I did it to prevent you from going to where they were. The journey is long and dangerous"

"Well, I am going with you. Don't try and stop me"

"Alright, but we must be quick before anyone notices we are not here"

They quickly got on two horses and made their way up to a place full of geysers on a mountain. I landed on a branch of a tree and looked down to them._  
_

_This is where the trolls live? It's full of rocks._ Just then, the rocks began to move and it turns out that they were the trolls. "It's the king!" one of them exclaimed. They all looked at each other. Just then, a troll who looked as if he was 100 years old came to the family "I feel strange magic here. Come forward little one" Elsa walked up to the troll. She put her hands in his "It seems as if someone in your family tree had similar powers. It comes every four generations. It will bring both pain and joy to the kingdom and her sister" The king stepped in between Elsa and the troll "So she will be fine? She is not cursed?" The troll chuckled "On the contrary, it is a blessing that my brother, the man in the moon, has sent upon her." The queen stepped up "Robert, the sun is starting to rise. We should get going." "Alright Miranda. Let's go Elsa"

They got on the horses and rode off. I was about to follow them when the troll called to me "Jackson Frost!" I flew toward him

"Yes?" I replied

"Keep watch over Elsa. She will need you all throughout her life. You will be needed by her when she forgets what is most important. You will have good times and bad times together. You two will be closer than Elsa is with her sister."

"But what can I do to help her? I don't even think she believes in me"

"You will find a way. You have to hurry up and catch up to them now"

"Alright. I will try" I said and flew away to catch up to Elsa and her family.

When we got to the castle, it was already dawn. The royal family went through a secret entrance behind the castle that lead to Elsa's room. "Listen to me Elsa" the king said "You have to learn to control you power, but for the moment you can have fun with them. Just, try not to do it near Anna" Elsa smiled "Alright Papa." After the king left, Elsa was about to open the doors to her balcony when she saw me. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

My eyes widened. _She could see me? _

"Who are you? And how did you get up there?"

* * *

**What do you think of the prologue? Like it? Hate it? Want to freeze it's heart? I will see you next week!**

**XOXO,**

**Icequeen85 **


	2. Chapter 1: Who are you?

**I'm back! Hello everyone Icequeen here, and back with the first chapter to my story. Gosh, last week was so stressful. I had state tests and I had the pressure to write the prologue by my friends. But, this week isn't going to be so bad. I have Spanish and Math exams and a bit of homework, then it's an 8 day vacation for me. More time to write fanfics. I will be posting a new chapter every Monday. I had to cram in the time to write this between the Saturday that I wrote the prologue and today. So, here is the first chapter to _Once Upon a__ December._**

_Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned Disney or Dream Works, but I don't. All the rights go to the companies that made Frozen and ROTG and all that other crap that I'm going to make references to._

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Who are you, and how did you get up here on my balcony?" I asked the barefoot boy. He didn't answer. He was just staring at me with wide eyes, not saying a word. I walked up to him "I asked you a question" After I said that he snapped out of his trance "You can see me?" He asked. _What kind of a question was that? _"Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I? Now answer my question. Who are you, and how did you get on my balcony?"

"I'm Jack Frost and I got up here by flying"

I laughed "Did you just say flying?"

He nodded "You see, I'm not exactly 100 percent human. I'm immortal. I fell in a lake when my and my sister were ice skating and I died. The man in the moon brought me back and then I became a guardian"

"What's a guardian?" I asked

"It's a group of immortal legends like the Tooth Fairy or the Easter Bunny that protect the children of the world. We each have a center, like the Tooth Fairy's is memories and the Sandman's is dreams"

"So what is your center?" I asked

"Mine is fun"

"And now you can fly?" I asked him

"Not only that, but I can do this" He opened his hand and formed a pattern of snowflakes on his hand

I was amazed "You have the ice powers too?"

"Why do you think they call me _Jack Frost_?"

I giggled "Well I'm Princess Elsa of Arrendale. Welcome to the kingdom."

He laughed "Thanks. I remember being here 70 years ago and playing with Queen Rosalie"

"I know her! Mother told me that she was my great grandmother. Wait... How old are you exactly?"

"I'm 318 years old. Like I said, I'm immortal."

"Wow you're old!"

"And you're extremely mature for a four year old" he replied. Looking toward the sunrise he said "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" and he flew off without letting me say goodbye. I stood there for a moment, looking at the sunrise, until I snapped out of my trance.

* * *

_**The Next** **Day**_

I was in the castle garden and I was making a flower out of ice. After I finished it I heard a noise that sounded like a bang. I turned around and I saw Jack, standing on top of the fountain.

"Hey princess" he said with a smirk

"Get off of the fountain please. It's crystal"

"Fine" he said

After he got off he asked me "If you're a princess, then why dont you just arrest me for trespassing in the castle and spying on the royal family?"

Now that he mentions it, I never really considered that " Well" I said "I guess it was because I trusted you. You are the first friend I have ever had"

"You mean you consider me as a friend?"

"Well of course. I know I have only known you for a day, but it seems that we very alike and could be good friends"

Right then, I heard my Nannie , Rose, call to me "Princess Elsa! You need to come and get ready! The ball celebrating your sister's birth is tonight and we have to measure your gown."

I rolled my eyes "I'm coming Rose!"

I turned to Jack "I have to go. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow" he said and flew off.

I ran to my nanny and we went in to change into my gown.

* * *

**Later that Day**

I tried to breathe in my extremely tight ball gown. It was long and hot pink. It had sequins on the bodice and ruffles at the bottom of the skirt. I hated it. My parents forced me to wear it. I stood next to my parents and my little sister's crib. Baby Anna was wearing a white, plain dress with small ruffles on the skirt. Compared to my dress, her's was so plain. My hair was put in waves and pulled by a diamond clasp. She had orange fuzz on her head for hair.

"Mama, Papa? Could I go and look for any one my age?"

My parents looked at each other "As long as you don't hurt anyone, it's alright with us" my mother said. I laughed and walked into the crowd. In the corner of the room, I saw a girl who looked like she was my age leaning against the wall. She was wearing a black dress with black boots. I walked to her and said "Hello, I'm Elsa. Whats your name?"

The girl did not meet my gaze. She stood there, looking down at the floor. "Are you sure you want to talk to me? Do you know what I can do? Are you aware that I could hurt you?" she asked. I laughed "Why would you hurt me?" The girl shook her head "Never mind." I wanted to break the awkward silence between us so I said "You know, I can control ice and snow."

"You can?"

"Yea." I formed a snowflake pattern above my hand. She giggled "Thats really cool"

"So what's your name?"I asked

The girl looked up and I saw that her face was green

"I'm Elphaba"

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you like this! ****I'll see you next week!**

**XOXO**

**Icequeen85**


	3. Chapter 2: Elphaba

**Hey guys! I'm officially on vacation and I have more time to write ****fan-fictions. You know that moment when you write four pages worth of stories on paper, and then you type it and it turns you it's only like three paragraphs? Keep an eye out for a new story I may or may not publish. I'm not guaranteeing it, but there is a possibility. I know it seems like forever until I add on Jelsa to this story, but don't worry. I'm just getting started. I'll add on Jelsa somewhere around the sixth chapter. I know, groan! I'm just showing some of Elsa's childhood. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

I was at the ball and I was searching for Elsa. _Man, this place is crowded._ Just then, I see her. She is talking to a girl with black hair and... green skin?! I fly to her. "Elsa, who is this?" The girl looked at me "Who are you" she asked.

"I'm Jack Frost"

"As in the winter spirit?"

"Yeah"

The girl turned to Elsa "I didn't know you were friends with the winter spirit" "Oh, I forgot to introduce you two!" she exclaimed "Jack this is Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba, this is Jack Frost. Jack, her father is the mayor of munchkin land. They came here through a portal from under the castle" Elphaba smiled and waved to me. Suddenly I hear someone scream. I turn around and see a woman point to Elphaba and faint. The king yells to Elsa "Elsa! Get away from that thing right this instant!"

Elsa turned to the king "Why?" The king looked shocked "Why you say? Because she is green! Is there no other reason?" Elphaba's eyes were full of tears. She leaned against the wall and sat on the floor, her head was buried in her arms. Elsa stepped up "So is that the only reason why? Just because she has green skin? How would you feel if I was discriminated for controlling ice and snow?" Elphaba stood up and put her hand on Elsa's shoulder "It's alright Elsa, you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do. I'm doing what I think is right" Elsa said. The king looked furious "We will continue this discussion in private. As for everyone else, I will kindly as you to leave right now" The crowd scattered. The queen took baby Anna back to her room. I just stood there next to Elsa. I put my hand on Elsa`s shoulder. "Good luck" I said to her "I will walk Elphaba down to the portal"

"Alright" she replied.

"Elsa! Lets go. We need to talk in private" the king called.

"I'm coming papa" she called back.

I took Elphaba`s hand and we walked down to the portal, which apparently was a closet under the castle. After we said goodbye, I flew to meet the guardians back at the North Pole.

* * *

After I got to the pole, I looked through North`s snow globe and watched Elsa`s father have a long, serious conversation with her. He scolded her for making him look bad in public. Elsa kept on protesting, but her father said he had enough. He told her to stay in her room for the rest of the week and that he would forbid Elphaba from ever setting foot in Arrendale. Elsa ran to her room and slammed the door. She leaned against the door and cried. I felt bad for her. Her only friend was banished from the kingdom and I had my job as a guardian. She was extremely lonely. I thought of a plan to make her feel better when Tooth rushed into the room with a bunch of fairies following her. "Yes, half go to Poland and half go to Colombia. No, don't change it from quarters to dimes!" I hid the snow globe in my pocket.

Tooth turned to me "Hand over the snow globe Jack" she said and held her hand out. I rolled my eyes and handed over the snow globe to her. She set it on a shelf and said to me "Who were you spying on this time? Was it Jamie?"

"No it wasn't. Her name is Elsa and she is a princess in a kingdom named Arrendale. I met her last night"

"Ooh! It's a girl! Are you two a thing yet? Should I get the wedding plans started? When can I meet her?"

"Whoa! Slow down Tooth. There is nothing going on between us."

She eyed me weirdly "Are you sure?"

"Tooth, she's three"

Tooth blushed "Oh. Well, you can't blame a girl for trying. Just, remind her to floss."

I rolled my eyes. _What is it with her and her obsession with teeth?_

* * *

**Hola amigos! I'm back with the latest chapter to my masterpiece. I have big plans for a new story that includes me and my friends. This one is not going to be written in advance, so it might suck. But anyway, thanks to all those wonderful people who followed and Favorited me and my story. It really means a lot to me. I want to thank my friends who have supported me throughout the time that I wrote this. I also want to thank all my followers again for making me want to write more fan fictions. I will see you all next week with a new chapter.**

**XOXO,**

**Icequeen85**


	4. Chapter 3:For Good

**I'm not going to write much in this authors note, but be warned. THIS IS A SAD CHAPTER! This is probably the hardest chapter that I had to write because I wanted to get that sad feeling. I hope you like it. And if you don't, I at least hope you felt that bittersweet feeling in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who had the time to favorite me and this story. And thanks for those ten reviews that you guys gave me. I know it seems like very little to you. But to an author, it's the best feeling ever because it shows that your stories are being read. This is probably the last chapter of Elsa's child hood and then we can get to Jelsa in the fifth or sixth chapter. Also, Happy Easter Everyone!**

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

"Elsa, please I know you're in there" I heard my sister say. "Can't you stop just for today?" I mumbled to myself "Can't you give it a break, just for today?" I was just given the devastating news that my parents were not found after a week of searching for them after their two week trip to my cousin Rapunzel's ball celebrating her return from captivity. Suddenly, I heard a sound that seemed like a twinkle. _Right, the snow globe. _For my birthday, many years ago, Jack gave me a snow globe so I can keep in contact with my child hood friend, Elphaba. He gave a matching one to her too. I ran to the shelf that contained the snow globe. I shook it and an image of a girl my age with green skin formed in it.

"Hey Elle. I'm so sorry about what happened" Elphaba said.

"Hi Elphie. Who told you?" I replied. It's not like she has any contact with people here.

"Word travels really fast between realms. Don't worry Jack will be there and he will-"

Suddenly, I felt a boiling rage inside of me for Jack. _He never did anything to help me. How could he help me? _

"JACK WHAT?! WHAT CAN JACK TO TO BRING MY PARENTS BACK?! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HELP ME!" Suddenly, a strong blizzard formed around me. "Conceal, don't feel. Control it Elsa" I said. The storm cleared a bit and I calmed down.

Elphaba shook her head and sighed "Elsa, I know what it feels like to conceal. And trust me, it won't end pretty."

"I'm sorry, I can't go on like this. I have to concentrate on controlling my powers, not having friends

She looked shocked. "Elle, what do you mean not-" suddenly she understood "Elsa, don't do this. You are committing a terrible mistake"

"I'm sorry Elphie. You were the only friend I ever had, but this is becoming too much" I said sadly.

"Elsa, please! You know how my life is here in Oz. I can't go back to being friendless"

"I'm sorry. I just can't go on like this."

"Fine. I just want you to know something before you break the snow globe" she started to sing:

_**I've heard it said,**  
**That people come into our lives**_  
_**For a reason**_  
_**Bringing something we must learn.**_  
_**And we are lead to those**_  
_**Who help us most to grow if we let them.**_  
_**And we help them in return.**_  
_**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**_  
_**But I know I'm who I am today**_  
_**Because I knew you.**_

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit**_  
_**As it passes a sun,**_  
_**Like a stream that meets a boulder**_  
_**Halfway through the wood.**_  
_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better**_  
_**But because I knew you.**_  
_**I have been changed for good.**_

When she finished, my eyes were full of tears

"Yea Elphie, you changed my for the good too." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks " I'm going to miss you. Maybe we will meet again, but I don't think that day will come for some time. Goodbye Elphie"

I walked to my balcony, looking toward the sunrise. I shook the snow globe and the image of Elphaba dissolved. I took a deep breath and threw the snow globe. I sobbed as it shattered into many pieces in the royal garden. I ran to my bed and threw myself on it. Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind blow into my room and heard Jack's voice "Elsa, are you alright?

"Leave me alone Jack" I replied

"Elsa, I'm really sorry. If there's anything I could do to help, name it"

"There is one thing" I said. I noticed a small blizzard forming in my room.

"What is it?"

"I want to you stop visiting me."

"What? Why?" He asked

"Because... Because you're not real" I said with tears with my eyes.

Suddenly, right before my eyes, the image of Jack started to dissolve. The last thing I remember seeing of Jack were his eyes, wide with surprise. The last thing I heard him say was "Love".

I could see him dissolve until I saw a slight silhouette of him. I heard my sister's voice say softly "Do you want to build a snowman?"

I walked to my door an leaned against it. I sang softly to my little sister:

**_Anna? _**  
**_Yes, I know you're out there._**  
**_It must have been rough on your own. _**  
**_But now my magic has grown much to strong_**  
**_I feared this all along_**  
**_I Must be alone. _**  
**_But you deserve much better_**  
**_Then what I can be_**  
**_There's nothing that I can do._**  
**_Of course I want to build a snowman._**

After I finished singing, I ran to my bed a buried my head in my pillows in a series of screams and sobs. It wasn't the right thing to do as a princess, but it kept me from jumping off of my balcony. I just lost my parents, and the only friends I ever had in one day.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Did this chapter make you shed a tear or two? As I said in the author's note above, this is probably the last chapter of Elsa's back story. I will be adding full Jelsa somewhere in the fifth or sixth chapter, but I will add some romance next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. The songs I used for this chapter were:**

***For Good, from the Broadway Musical Wicked**

***Of Course I want to Build a Snowman, I don't know who sang this. I saw the video on YouTube and absolutely loved the song.**

**See you next week,**

**XOXO,**

**Icequeen85**


	5. Chapter 4: Nobody There

**Hello everyone! How has your month been? Mine has been pretty good. Sunday was my birthday, _Happy Birthday to Me! _I just turned twelve years old! I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last one. I remember that last week, I showed the chapter to one of my friends, and she started crying. So, I'm so sorry Flamesfires8400, to make up for it, I'm advertising you on my newest chapter!**

* * *

_Jack's POV_

**_4 years Later_**

"Wind!" I called "Take me home!" Instantly, the wind's speed picked up and blew me in the direction of my home in Burgess. After a few minutes, another gust of wind blew me in a different direction. I tried fighting the wind, but after a while I just gave up and let the wind take me where it wanted. After a few minutes, I arrived in a familiar kingdom. _Wait, I know this place._

My eyes widened. _Arrendale! _I remembered what happened between me and Elsa four years ago, when her parents vanished. I doubted that she would want to see me again. _**If **_she could see me.

I flew to a woman and her son (who obviously couldn't see me) and listened to their conversation.

"Mom, why do I have to wear this?" the boy whined

The mother rolled her eyes. "Because Princess Anna has gotten engaged and the queen will be hosting a ball in her honor"

"Wait, Anna is getting married?!" I exclaimed

"Mom, did you hear that?" The little boy asked

"Hear what dear?" She replied

"Never mind"

I flew to the castle when I saw something unusual. The gates were open!_ Since when does that happen? _I didn't remember the gates being open since before Elsa was six. And now Anna was getting married. It's all happening so fast!

I fly to the castle and look through a window. Inside, I see a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and freckles. _That's Anna, no doubt. _I though to myself. She changed since I last saw her. She is taller now and-

"Elsa!" she exclaimed. I looked inside again, only to see another young woman walk into the room. She was taller than Anna and had platinum blond hair.

_That's Elsa? _I though to myself. _She's gorgeous, wait what? Cut it out Jack! _I slapped myself and focused back on their conversation.

"I don't know Anna" Elsa said "None of the suitors come to my liking." _Suitors? _"They are all interesting in either my beauty, my powers, or my wealth. And none of them like me for who I am"

"Oh come on Elsa!" Anna replied. "I'm sure you will find the one soon enough!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. _Holy mother of icicles she's gorgeous! God damn it Jack! Shut up! _I turned to the girls and saw Elsa say " I am not getting married to just some guy! He has to be special. He has to love me for who I am"

Just then I heard a voice coming from outside of the room. "Your highness, you must be coming downstairs to the ball soon"

Elsa turned to the door "We're coming Rose!" She called.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Hello, my name is Anna. What is your name?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Anna right behind me. "Wait, you can see me?" I replied. Anna giggled "Of course I can see you silly! Why wouldn't I?"

I cleared my throat "I'm Jack... Jack Frost"

"As in the winter spirit?" she asked, her eyes wide with amazement. I nodded

"How can you see me?"

"I have always dreamed of meeting you" she said

"Do you know where Elsa is?"

"Why? Do you like her?"

"What? No!"

"Oh! So you do like her! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

I rolled my eyes. "So, do you know where she is?"

"Yea, follow me" she grabbed my hand and guided me through the ball room.

When she saw Elsa she called to her and we walked up to her.

"Elsa, I would like you to,meet someone" Anna said

"Good, where is this someone?" She asked

"What do you mean?"

"There's no one there"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Life got in the way. I hope you like this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the late update.**

**XOXO**

**Icequeen85**


	6. Chapter 5: I Miss You

**Greetings my loyal subjects! I'm back with the newest chapter for this story! I have decided to post a question every chapter that you guys can answer. I know I'm incorporating many songs into this, but I just can't help it! It might be a musical. My goal is to include at least 4 songs into this. Sorry if you think it seems too short. This isn't one of my best work.**

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

"What do you mean no one is there? He's right next to me" Anna said. I squinted. I will admit, I do see a silhouette of a person right next to her. _I'm going crazy, _I thought to myself. I shook my head.

"What kind of game are you playing with me Anna?" I said "There is nobody there" I gestured to the emptiness next to her.

"Oh, but there is"

"Anna enough, I am tired of this" I said, turning around and walking to the door.

I heard a faint whisper of someone saying "Elsa, believe"

_It's just a voice in my head, _I thought to myself.

"Why don't you believe me?" Anna asked. The music in the ballroom stopped.

"Enough Anna"

"No, why do you never believe me? Why don't you believe anyone? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" I yelled, turning around. The floor and walls froze instantly. Icicles pointed outward toward Anna, as if they were protecting me. Everyone gasped.

"Elsa, not again" I heard Anna whisper softly.

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door and sat down. I put my head between my knees, and cried softly.

I remembered what happened four years ago with me and Jack Frost. I remembered how happy I was with him. I remembered how he dissolved after I said I didn't believe in him. That silhouette I saw next to Anna looked a lot like him. I took a deep breath and started to sing:

**You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong**  
**I never wanted you to leave**  
**I wanted you to stay here holding me**

**I miss you**  
**I miss your smile**  
**And I still shed a tear**  
**Every once in a while**  
**And even though it's different now**  
**You're still here somehow**  
**My heart won't let you go**  
**And I need you to know**  
**I miss you, I miss you**

**You used to call me your dreamer**  
**And now I'm living out my dream**  
**Oh how I wish you could see**  
**Everything that's happening for me**  
**I'm thinking back on the past**  
**It's true that time is flying by too fast**

When I finished, I looked to the moon and said "I don't know if you can hear me Jack. I don't know if you even remember me or want to talk to me after what happened. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I want you to know that...that I believe in you.

Instantly, I heard something that sounded like a twinkle and something shimmered in front of me. I saw the image of someone form in front of my eyes. I blinked a few times. _Nope, this is real. _I gasped.

"Hey Snowflake. Did you miss me?"

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter guys. I was working hard on this one. Happy Cinco De Mayo! I'm not Mexican though. ; ) The song used for this chapter was:**

***"I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus. Yes I know,_ groan! _I heard this song a few years back and remembered about it now. I though how fitting it would seem for Elsa since she regrets leaving Jack and wants him to see her and how happy she is now. **

**Question of the Week:**

_***Who is your favorite fanfiction author?'**_

**Mine would definitely be Zerlinda. Go check her out guys!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next week!**

**XOXO,**

**Icequeen85**


	7. Chapter 6: I'm Not That Girl

**Hey guys! I'm not going to write much in this author's note. Just try to find a Disney movie reference . I want to see how many Disney fanatics there are. Who here saw the Once Upon a Time season finale yesterday? I can't wait for season 4! And behold! What you have been wanting for since the prologue, Jelsa! I hope this is a good start! Plus, I just had to add an Elsa POV into this one.**

* * *

_Jack's POV_**  
**

"Jack" She gasped. I smiled, _so she remembers me. _She ran and hugged me, her eyes were full of tears "I missed you so much"

I smiled "I missed you too"

After she let go of me, I jumped to the edge of the balcony and held out my hand to her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked

She looks at me in confusion "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

A sly grin came on her face and she put her hand in mine "Yes"

I hold on to her hand and start to fly up, sending a gust of wind to hold her up so she won't fall

"Jack!" She yelled, putting her arms around my waist. I look behind me and to see Arrendale disappear behind us.

I smirked "What's wrong princess? Can't handle a little wind?"

"Jack put me down!"

"Alright" I slowed down and landed on the roof of a building. I looked around and saw that we were somewhere in New York. I made a small blanket of snow and we settled down to watch the sunset. Fireworks appeared in the distance. I looked into her eyes, they were shining in the moonlight.

I leaned in and our lips touched.

I don't know how long we were like that, but the next thing I know Elsa pulls back and says "Jack, we both know that we were meant to be, but this won't work out. I am a queen, and you are a spirit. I'm supposed to be with someone of royal blood."

"It doesn't have to be that way Elsa" I replied

"I'm sorry Jack. Please take me home"

"Fine"

I took her hand and we flew back to Arrendale, Elsa not saying a word to me. When we got to her balcony, Elsa turns to me and says "Thanks for the wonderful night Jack" and leans in and kisses me "It was wonderful"

With that said, she turns around and closes the door to her balcony, but not before looking over her shoulder and smiling at me.

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

I can't believe what just happened. How could I, the most firm person in Arrendale, have let myself go with Jack to another continent? It's outraging! Plus, I bet he already has a girlfriend anyway. I heard that him and my cousin Rapunzel had a thing.

I lie on my bed and twirl a snowflake between my fingers while singing:

**Hands touch, eyes meet**  
**Sudden silence, sudden heat**  
**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**  
**He could be that boy**  
**But I'm not that girl:**

**Don't dream too far**  
**Don't lose sight of who you are**  
**Don't remember that rush of joy**  
**He could be that boy**  
**I'm not that girl**

**Every so often we long to steal**  
**To the land of what-might-have-been**  
**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**  
**When reality sets back in**

**Blithe smile, lithe limb**  
**She who's winsome, she wins him**  
**Gold hair with a gentle curl**  
**That's the girl he chose**  
**And Heaven knows**  
**I'm not that girl**

**Don't wish, don't start**  
**Wishing only wounds the heart**  
**I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl**  
**There's a girl I know**  
**He loves her so**  
**I'm not that girl**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think the question of the week worked pretty well, so I'm going to continue doing it.**

_**Question of the Week: What is your favorite story on this website?**_

**Mine is "The Snow Queen" by Zerlinda**

**Song Used: **

_**"I'm Not That Girl" From the musical Wicked. I loved the idea that the singer thinks that she is not worth the guy that she likes and I immediately knew that Elsa could relate to this, knowing that Jack and Rapunzel had a thing and thinking she isn't worth him.**_

**See you guys next week!**

**XOXO,**

**Icequeen85**


	8. Chapter 7: She's in Love

**I'm back! I'm setting up a poll on my profile for cute baby names that Anna and Kristoff could pick. I'm setting the poll for girl names first and then boy names. You have two weeks (aka, two chapters) to vote for each.**

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

_4 months later_

"Elsa. are you even listening to me?" I heard Anna's voice say. I looked up from the snowflake I was twirling. I see Anna, my cousin Rapunzel and my good friend Ariel sitting around a fireplace with concerned looks at me

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you what kinds of baby names me and Kristoff should consider for our soon-to-be-born baby"

"Well, how about Celeste, Luna, Morgana or Adelia for a girl, and Stephan, Adam, Zachary or William for a boy" I said, improvising

"Oh, those names are adorable!" Rapunzel exclaimed

"I know right?" Ariel said "Me and Eric are still trying to decide on what to name our soon to be born baby girl"

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" I asked

"Mother's instincts" Ariel said proudly

Anna's face turned serious "You haven't been concentrating these past couple of months, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Anna" I remembered that I haven't told anyone about me and Jack yet. We have been dating for three months now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" I said, annoyed. I didn't feel comfortable around anyone after what happened with me and Jack, as if I'm scared someone is going to read my mind and find out the truth.

"I'm going to go now, I'm a bit tired" I said, forgetting that it's only three in the afternoon.

Anna looked at me suspiciously "Alright"

* * *

_A few hours later_

I'm walking through the castle when I hear Anna, Rapunzel and Ariel talking in one of the rooms. I looked through the slightly opened door and listened to their conversation.

"I'm talking about Elsa, that's who" I hear Rapunzel say

"I'll say! Walking in circles, humming a tune." Ariel says

I hear Anna say "That girl is up to something, I know of it"

"She's dizzy and she's dreamy. Her head is up in the clouds"

"Her eyes have gone all gleamy, it's like there's nobody home"

"She spends all day moping in her ice castle"

"You ask her where she's going, she giggles like a fool"

"It's more then just a phase. Face it, she's just not herself"

"Is she ill?"

"Or insane?"

The girls exchanged worried glances

Anna sighs "I know what it is" There was a moment of silence between them

"She's in love"

Rapunzel and Ariel screamed "**What?!**"

"Yea, she is acting the same way I was with Kristoff when I was in love"

"But with who?" I heard Ariel say.

"I don't know"

I hear Rapunzel exclaim " Oh! I remember when I used to have a crush on this guy named Jack and-"**  
**

"Wait! You used to date a guy named Jack? By any chance was his last name Frost?" Anna asks

"Yea! How did you know?"

_I knew it! I knew he used to date Rapunzel!_

"Did he have ice and snow powers like Elsa?"

"Yea"

"Girls, I think we have just found out the reason for Elsa's strange behavior"

I didn't want to hear any more of this, I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

**How did you like it? I have one Broadway song reference in this, try to find it. I hope you like it!**

_**Question of the Week: What is you favorite shipping?**_

_**Mine is either Jelsa or Merricup (MeridaxHiccup)**_

**Remember that you only have two weeks to vote for Anna and Kristoff's baby names.**

**XOXO,**

**Icequeen85**


	9. Chapter 8: He's Back

**Greetings my loyal subjects! How has your week been? Did you like the Jelsa I added into the past few chapters? BTW Happy Memorial Day! Also, even though Jack is immortal, his heart is still beating and his systems still work like a regular human's, he just doesn't age. And remember that I'm closing the girl baby name poll next week when I post the new chapter.**

* * *

_Jack's POV_

_*Flashback*_

_God, I'm nervous! I thought to myself. I was about to ask the most nerve racking question of my immoral life! I flew onto Elsa's balcony in her ice castle and knocked on the door._

_"Elsa, are you in there?" I asked_

_"Yea, come in!" I heard her respond._

_I walked into the castle. Elsa was standing in the middle of the room, working on an ice sculpture. I looked at it closely and saw that it was a sculpture of Anna. It was scary how much it looked like her._

_"It's beautiful" I said to her "Just like you"_

_Elsa looked up and I saw that she was blushing " Thanks Jack. That was really sweet"_

_"So I was thinking about something"_

_"Well that's dangerous" Elsa replied, turning her attention back to her sculpture._

_"We are obviously meant to be with each each other and I wanted to know something"_

_"And what is that?" she asked, standing up and inspecting her work_

_I got on one knee and took her hands in mine "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Elsa gasped and tears started coming into her eyes "Yes" she __whispered "Yes, yes!" she cried._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Jack! Pay attention!" I heard North yell.

"What?" I asked

"This is serious Frost boy" Bunnymund said.

"What are we talking about?" I felt a strong whack on the back of my head. I turned around to see Sandy frown at me and shake his head.

"This is serious! We are suspecting that Pitch is back" Tooth exclaimed

"Wait, isn't he still under that bed?"

"Well apparently, he isn't."

All of a sudden, all of the lights in the workshop went out, except for one which was on top of the globe that showed the amount of believers in the world. We heard a sinister laugh and saw a figure appear out of black sand.

"Pitch" North said, scowling.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the big four? Long time no see." the figure said evilly.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"The same as usual. To believed in. Oh wait, there is one more thing I added to my list."

"And what would that be?" Tooth asked in disgust.

"_Revenge. _Revenge for all that you four have done to me. Especially you, Jack Frost"

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you, but you have nothing to us against me" I said

"Of course I do. I know your one and only weakness. It's that snow queen, what's her name? Oh right, Queen Elsa of Arrendale" He cackled sisterly.

My heart almost stopped for a second. _If he dares to even lay a finger on Elsa, I swear upon my staff that I will make sure he gets what he deserves. _

"Don't you even dare harm her!"

Pitch chuckled "Oh, we will see what happens."

And with that said, the black sand dissolved and all of the lights in the room turned back on.

"He will not get away with this" I said under my breath.

* * *

**How did you like it? The next chapter will probably be the best one I have written so far.**

**_Question of the Week: Who is your favorite youtuber?_**

**_Mine would be Pewdiepie and Bashurverse. They are hilarious! I have always liked commentary youtubers._**

**XOXO,**

**Icequeen85**


	10. Chapter 9: Never

** I just want to let you guys know that I might not be updating in the last week of June and the first two weeks of July because I'm leaving the country to visit my aunt's wedding. For those people who are new to this story, I want to say thank you for giving me a chance and that I update every Monday. Also, I just noticed that not many people have been voting for the girl baby names, so I'm leaving the poll up for one more week. Make sure to cast you vote!**

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

_*Flashback*_

"Elsa? It's Anna and Kristoff. Can we come in?" I heard Anna knock on the door to the office in my ice castle. I sighed. I had a load of paperwork to do, but I could manage some time for my little sister. After all, I haven't seen her in months, since her honeymoon with Kristoff was 2 months long and then they spent another 2 weeks looking for a place to settle down.

"Come in" I replied

Anna burst into the room with a nervous looking Kristoff. _I wonder what is the matter with him. _

"Elsa! I have big news! Guess what it is?" she exclaimed. She looked so happy she was going to burst.

"I don't know Anna"

Anna excitedly turned so her side faced me and asked "Does anything look different to you?" She put her hand on her belly.

I was confused, but after a few seconds I noticed a small bump on her belly. I abruptly stood from my chair and ran to hug Anna "I'm so happy for you! How many more months?"

"Six more months! I'm so excited!"

I suddenly realized that I had to have a serious talk with Kristoff.

"Anna, I need to talk to Kristoff for a moment, why don't you go play with Olaf?"

"Sure! Where is he?"

"He is in his room. Just go upstairs and make a left"

After Anna left the room, I closed to door behind me and turned to Kristoff. " So, you and Anna are expecting a baby?"

"Y-yes your highness" Kristoff answered nervously.

"Then I also hope you are aware of the responsibilities also"

"Yes"

I slowly approached him and motioned my hand so some icicles stuck out of the floor and pointed towards him.

"Just listen closely, Kristoff" I said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the wall, still pointing some icicles at him "You know that I love my little sister more than anything. So if you do anything, and I mean **anything **that will harm her or the baby, you are going to get something worse than an eternal winter. Got it?"

Kristoff nodded quickly

"Good. You may go now"

Kristoff quickly left the room

_*End of Flashback*_

_"_Elsa? Can I come in?" I heard Anna ask. I didn't answer.

"I know you're in there. Please let me in"

"Leave me alone Anna" I replied

"Please?"

"Not now Anna"

"Please?!"

"Fine!" I groaned

Anna came into the room and gasped when she saw the condition of the room. "What happened here?!"

I looked around the room and saw that the room was covered in icicles and snow.

I rolled my eyes "Nothing of your concern" I knew I was being rude, but I was in a really bad mood.

"Oh alright. Well, do you want to talk?" She asked

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing important, just the fact that you have a boyfriend and didn't tell me!"

I gasped "How do you know?!"

"That's not important. I just want to know why you didn't tell me"

"I... I was nervous. I didn't want you to know"

Anna walks to my side and sits down on my bed "You could have told me"

"You know who it is don't you?"

"Well duh! And I think you and Jack make a really nice couple"

I smiled "You think so?"

Anna smiled "I know so."

* * *

_Later that Night_

I was working on my ice sculpture of Anna in my ice castle when I heard my balcony door open. "Hey Jack. I have good news" I said without looking to the door.

"Why, hello there Your Highness" a different voice said.

I turned around and didn't see anything. All I saw was darkness. "Who is there?"

Suddenly a figure came out of the shadows. The figure was tall, thin and had grey skin.

He laughed sinisterly "I am Pitch Black. Or you may also know me as the fuel of your greatest fears"

I backed away from him, my hands in fists. "What do you want from me?"

"Let's just say I am an old friend of your boyfriend, Jack Frost"

I suddenly realized that Jack had warned me about him. He told me not to trust him.

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"I want to make a deal with you. Not a very important one, but a meaningful one to me"

I hesitated. _Should I trust him? _I cleared the thought from my head "What kind of deal?"

"Nothing much, just that you hand over your powers to me"

_Is he serious? What does he mean it's not an important one?! _I shook my head "Never!"

He chuckled "It's not like you have much of a choice your highness. You either hand over your powers or face the consequences"

"What will happen if I hand over my powers?"

"Nothing that will harm you, except for the fact that you will lose all your strength and probably die"

_Alright, this guys is just being sarcastic now. _"I would rather face the consequences than hand over my powers to someone like you" I said, disgusted.

He smiled sinisterly."Well, have it your way"

He formed a ball of black sand in his hand and threw it at me. Pain flooded my head. I felt as if someone had just hit me in the head. I heard a scream and fell to the ground, not realizing that the scream was my own. The last thing I heard was Jack screaming my name and felt him hold me in his arms. I blacked out.

* * *

***Hides in Corner* Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean for it to get this way. (Well, yes I did) I hope you liked this chapter. It's my best chapter so far. Like I said before, I'm leaving up the poll for girl baby names up for one more week so you have more of a chance to vote.**

_**Question of the Week: What is your least favorite shipping?**_

_**Mine is definitely Helsa (HansxElsa) It makes little to no sense to me. **_

**See you next Monday!**

**XOXO, **

**Icequeen85**


End file.
